O Plano Verdade Absoluta
by Rakane Uzumake
Summary: Akane estava cansada das constantes brigas com Ranma, Nabik "decide" ajudar, no que dará essa parceria.multiplos casais se formaram.
1. O Plano

O Plano "Verdade absoluta"

1º Magoas e planos.

Marimacho gritava Ramma.

Baka respondia Akane para logo em seguida dar-lhe uma viagem grátis pelas aerolinhas mazo.

'_Definitivamente eu não agüento mais_ pensava _como ele pode ser tão insensível ainda esperam que agente case um dia'_ ,graaannn grunhia Akane depois de mais uma das constantes brigas com Ramma, cansada foi para o quarto e deitou na cama com a intenção de dormir até a hora do jantar, mas foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

Akane posso entrar perguntava Nabik, Akane não queria, mas não podia descontar a frustração na irmã.

Entra respondeu em fim, sentando na cama. Nabik entrou e após constata que não havia ninguém por perto entrou e fechou a porta sentando-se junto a Akane que a observava sem entender.

O que foi perguntou.

Vocês brigaram d'novo, e não adianta dizer que não que eu vi falou seria será que isso não vai acabar nunca maneando a cabeça d'verdade Akane, você gosta mesmo dessa situação porque eu acho que não, se gostasse não se trancaria nesse quarto depois de bater nele, e não ficaria com essa cara falou olhando diretamente para Akane me diz d'verdade o que você sente pelo Ramma porque ódio é que não é perguntou Nabik.

Na verdade não sei suspirou.

Akane realmente estava cansada daquela situação, e pela primeira vez decidiu ser sincera ante a expressão apreensiva que vio no rosto da irmã.

No começo eu o achava o cara mas irritante da face da terra ... mas com o tempo eu aprendi a ... não sei confiar nele ... e a velo como um tipo de amigo ... só que depois de tudo que nos passamos ... desde que nos conhecemos acho que ... passei a sentir algo mais ... me sinto protegida quando ele ta por perto... e ... fico super nervosa quando ele ta do meu lado falou um pouco vermelha e de uns tempos pra cá sinto vontade de imitar aquelas loucas, não sei ficar abraçada com ele, e sinto algo no estomago, meu coração começa a bater mais forte quando ele pega na minha mão ficando mais vermelha e já me peguei olhando... os lábios dele quando ele não ta vendo, sinto a boca seca ... e to morrendo de curiosidade de saber... como seria ... beija-lo alcançando tonalidades nunca alcançadas pronto falei.

Um isso sim é um progresso falava Nabik visivelmente surpresa pela sinceridade da irmã agora eu não sei se te conto meu plano ou não falando com expressão de duvida.

Eu sei o que quer, mais não vai funcionar falava Akane tentando parecer indiferente virando o rosto e olhando pra janela.

Que pena eu tinha certeza que você queria saber o que ele sente falava sugestivamente.

E como você faria isso ainda tentando parecer indiferente porque ele não falaria isso espontaneamente sabendo que caia em uma armadilha, mas morrendo de curiosidade.

E quem disse que ele precisa saber... eu tenho meus métodos sabendo que já tinha a atenção da irmã.

E quais seriam esse métodos tão confiáveis dos quais você fala virando-se sem conseguir esconder a curiosidade.

Um soro da verdade fala sorrindo ele nem lembrara e podemos perguntar tudo e tirar todas as duvidas falou com um sorriso triunfal.

Nem peçar não vou recorrer a esses métodos.

Se pretende esperar irmãzinha vai envelhecer antes dele tomar coragem pra dizer falava em um tom brincalhão E será a única a não saber despertava curiosidade.

O que você quis dizer com isso.

Que as "outras" já concordaram, e até estou sendo boa não cobrando nada de você ' _e porque as outras já me pagaram uma fortuna, além dos rapazes, definitivamente foi meu melhor plano' _pensava.

Akane pençou durante alguns segundos e a verdade e que se ruía de curiosidade, e decidiu aceitar.

Aceito, quando começamos falou em fim, mostrando um entusiasmo que não conseguia esconder.

O plano é esse...

Até a próxima.


	2. O soro da verdade

Oi desculpem a demora mais como vou passar uma temporada sem poder parar para escrever resolvi escrever o máximo possível de capítulos que tentarei postar quando der.

Agora sem mas delongas o segundo capitulo " O soro da Verdade" "Shamppo".

Akane estava no meio do dojo trancado, no final de uma fila que era formada por Shamppo, Kodat, Ukio e ela, a enfrente a elas sua irmã explicava que poderiam fazer qualquer pergunta aos rapazes. È porque apesar do que pensava, Ranma não era a única "cobaia" daquela "experiência", pois junto a ele, se encontravam, Mouse, Kuno e Rioga, Ranma era o ultimo da fila em que se encontravam. Eles possuíam olhares inesprecivos e distantes como se estivessem entorpecidos, pareceriam estatuas se não fossem suas respirações. Segundo Nabik não lembrariam de nada e para eles seria como se estivessem passado todo o tempo dormindo. Akane ainda se perguntava como havia chegado aquela situação, o plano de Nabik ainda ecoava em sua mente. O plano que arquitetara, havia sido bastante simples e no final ocorrera sem nenhum problema.

Haviam recebido a ajuda se Kasumi , e que auxiliou até os mínimos detalhes, o que era bastante estranhou já que percebeu que a mesma sabia de tudo, algo que seria completamente errado em sua opinião normalmente, mas lá estava ela servindo de "mensageira" para trazer Ranma e Rioga que por algum motivo havia acertado o caminho de sua casa naquele dia. Tomaram um chá com soro suficiente para deixa-los pelo menos por três horas "indefesos" as perguntas que as moças fariam; quanto a Mouse sabia que comeria qualquer coisa dada por Shamppo, e Kuno , sua irmã não erra suficientemente persuasiva mais a p´resença de Sasuke em um canto lhe dava a idéia do que teria acontecido.

Sentia-se péssima pelo que estava fazendo e já deveria ser a décima vez que se recriminava por fazer parte daquela confusão, mas morria de curiosidade, e esta acabou por vence-la. Foi cortada de seus devaneios por sua irmã que avisava a todas que poderiam começar a fazer as perguntas, na mesma ordem que estavam sentadas. Poderiam fazer uma pergunta para cada um e se sobrasse tempo fazer novas em uma outra rodada, até que o efeito estivesse próximo de terminar.

Com tudo pronto Nabik sentou-se e fez sinal a Shamppo para que esta começa-se. Está deveria começar por Mouse mais como não tinha interesse no mesmo fez a primeira pergunta que veio a sua mente:

-Mouse desde quando gostar de Shamppo- tinha uma certa idéia mais como não ligava pela resposta apenas a esperou para seguir adiante.

-Gosto de você desde a primeira vez que a vi, quando tinha cinco anos, e eu me mudei para a casa ao lado da sua, mais no inicio eu pensei que fosse porque eu não conhecia ninguém , mais com o tempo entendi que desde aquele momento você ganhou meu coração pra sempre- apesar do olhar inexpressivo, suas palavras fizeram Shamppo pensar um pouco, e acabou lembrando da primeira vez que o viu; um menino estranho com óculos imensos e um semblante totalmente perdido, olhando ao redor, ela sentiu pena dele e quando ele olhou em sua direção deu-lhe um terno sorriso, e lhe acenou como dando as boas vindas, ele sorriu também um pouco sem jeito e com as bochechas um pouco vermelhas, ela rio e depois correu para dentro de casa onde sua mãe a chamava lhe acenando antes de ir. Ficou um tempo submergida em suas lembranças, até que foi despertada por uma Kodat que a cutucava com o cotovelo e pedia para continuar, não pode deixar de olhar para Mouse novamente e dar um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso para em seguida morrer ao olhar para Kuno para quem era a próxima pergunta, da qual não fazia idéia de qual seria. Até que lhe veio uma luz:

-Por que Kuno ser tão chato- não conseguiu pensar em mais nada e além do mais quem se importava com a resposta.

-Na verdade não sou assim, apenas o faço para chamar a atenção do grande amor da minha vida, mas pessoalmente nem eu mesmo me suporto- essa realmente não era a resposta que qualquer uma delas esperava, o que fez todas se perguntarem mentalmento qual era sua verdadeira personalidade.

Então Shamppo olhou para Ryoga e pensou em uma pergunta para fazer, e então olhou para Akane que estava apreensiva e decidiu aproveitar para irritá-la.

-Qual é o seu maior segredo Rioga_ e logo depois olhou para Akane esperando a resposta.

-Não sou japonês e sim americano_ foi à vez de todas olharem em sua direção principalmente Shamppo que o encarou desconcertada pela frustração de seus planos, sem ver que Nabik apesar de surpresa, ria dela por dentro por perceber suas reais intenções. Rioga continuou.

-Meus país eram filhos de japoneses legítimos que imigraram para os Estados Unidos, e lá eles nasceram, assim como eu , mais como eles queriam que eu conhecesse as duas culturas me mandaram pra escola japonesa onde eu conheci o Ranma.

Após o assombro inicial Shamppo percebeu que havia chegado ao seu objetivo.

-Shamppo querer saber o que Ranma sentir por ela_ e começou a olha-lo fixamente.

-Acho você uma adversária razoável quando não joga sujo e uma ótima cozinheira, quanto a outros aspectos te acho um pouco bonita e se não cismasse tanto comigo acho que poderíamos ser amigos_ Shamppo quase desmaia pela resposta, era definitivamente o que ela menos queria ouvir, abaixou a cabeça e se pois a pensar o que havia feito de errado, enquanto ao seu lado suspiros de alivio poderiam ser escutados e uma ansiosa Kodat se preparava para sua rodada.


	3. Kodat

Desculpem a demora sem mais delongas ao episodio: "Kodat".

Kodat mal podia esperar para chegar a sua vez, e ao ouvir a resposta que Ranma deu a Shamppo quase pulou de alegria, jurando a si mesma que era o verdadeiro amor do jovem e que de tão eufórica havia começado a dar risada.

_ Ro, ro, ro, ro... _ todas a olhavam com gotas na cabeça, tentando entender o que passava pela sua cabeça louca, até que cansada de ouvi-la lhe interrompeu Nabik que lhe disse para começar logo já que o efeito logo passaria, se continuasse demorando.

_ Tudo bem, tudo bem_ e então encarou Mouse, não tinha nada pra lhe perguntar e então olhou para Ranma e decidiu qual seria a pergunta.

_ Porque você vivi brigando com o 'meu' Ranma se não consegue ganha-lo_ perguntou com visível sarcasmo.

_ Na verdade não sou tão inferior em força a Ranma, na verdade me equiparo a Rioga. Encaro o Ranma como um bom adversário, apesar de não poder vencê-lo, ele sabe da minha força, só o enfrento para poder provar a Shamppo que eu nunca vou desistir dela_ Kodat duvidou um pouco pois achava Ranma o homem mais forte do mundo, mas deixou pra lá e encarou seu irmão, a verdade e que a algum tempo uma pergunta lhe rondava a cabeça e já que tinha a chance não ia dispensar a oportunidade.

_ Irmão eu queria saber de quem você realmente gosta, se e da Akane ou daquela garota com rabo de cavalo_ Nesse momento até mesmo Akane deu atenção a resposta de Kuno, principalmente porque morreria de rir se não fosse a escolhida.

_ Não gosto de nenhuma das duas _ todas caíram pra trás_ na verdade nem as acho bonitas, não sinto sequer atração física, apenas chego perto delas porque assim posso ficar perto do meu grande amor, apesar de saber que nunca terei chance com ela.

Isso realmente desconcertou todas que não esperavam algo assim do jovem, principalmente a Akane já que o ele a incomodava a anos, e o que também as encheu de curiosidades pra sabem que era a "felizarda".

Então olhou a Rioga não sabia o que lhe perguntar então fez a primeira pergunta que veio a sua mente.

_ Por que você tem tão pouco senso de direção_ e ignorando os olhares de desaprovação esperou a resposta.

_ Na verdade apenas demoro a decorar os caminhos mais depois que o faço não esqueço mais_ todas o olharam desconcertadas, pela resposta não esperada mais logo Kodat se recuperou e com um brilho nos olhos perguntou a Ranma.

_ Agora 'meu' querido Ranma diga a essas plebéias, o que sente por mim_ e mais uma vez ignorando os olhares a ela dirigidos esperou a resposta.

_ Eu sinto repulsa, ti acho uma louca varrida, péssima lutadora, má cozinheira, sua risada e irritante e acho que deveria estar em um manicômio de segurança máxima do outro lado do planeta_ respondeu deixando uma Kodat petrificada e arrancando gargalhada das outras jovens.


	4. Ukio

"Ukio"

Depois de conseguir parar de rir, todas instintivamente olharam para Ukio, que deveria iniciar a próxima rodada de perguntas, ela engoliu em seco, sabia que sua situação com Ranma era relevante já que se conheciam há muito tempo, e ele nunca havia escondido seu apresso por ela.

Olhou diretamente para Mouse, sabia o quanto ele lutava para ficar com Shamppo, que em sua opinião não o merecia, pensando nisso resolveu qual seria sua pergunta.

_ Me diga Mouse, tudo o que você já fez pra ficar com a Shamppo_ e olhou para ela a fim de ver sua reação a resposta do rapaz.

_Com oito anos quando a Shamppo se mudou pra vila da bisavó pra treinar fiquei muito triste e foi quando descobri que se a vencesse, poderia me casar com ela, então fugi de casa pra conseguir alguém pra me treinar, só que era muito pequeno e logo adoeci no meio da floresta, teria morrido se um monge não tivesse me achado e cuidado de mim, depois de ouvir minha historia ele contou que havia herdado a técnica das armas ocultas, mas por ser monge não poderia ter filhos e não tinha pra quem deixar a técnica e perguntou se queria aprender o que aceitei na hora, treinei com ele até os doze anos e depois de me despedir fui atrás da Shamppo, mas quando a encontrei, percebi que apesar de todo meu treinamento uma luta com ela acabaria em empate, por isso decidi partir e treinar mais duro, mas excedi e acabei muito mal. Por sorte consegui acha um dojo que pertencia a um mestre em Kung-fu, lhe pedi abrigo e quando ele percebeu a situação em que me encontrava cuidou de mim. Enquanto me recuperava o vi treinar e após muita insistência o convenci a me treinar depois de minha recuperação, o treinamento foi terrivelmente duro e por muitas vezes quase morri mais em fim aos dezesseis conclui o treinamento e fui atrás de Shamppo mais ao chegar em sua aldeia descobri tudo e principalmente a após sua estadia em jusenkio( acho que é assim) ela havia adquirido uma maldição por isso fui até lá e cai na primeira possa que vi. Depois disso vim para o Japão, a fim de acabar, com Ranma e me casar com Shampppo, mas quando cheguei percebi que ele já possuía outra prometida e que não tinha interesses na Shamppo por isso decidi ficar ao lado dela até conseguir o seu amor_ todas imaginavam que ele tivesse feito muito mais não que houvesse se amaldiçoado por ela. Kodat ainda estava petrificada e não ouvira a resposta, ao contrario de Shamppo que apesar de não demonstrar havia se sentido horrível por perceber que o jovem havia feito tanto por ela, mais não podia fazer nada contra as leis amazonas estava presa a Ranma, mais o que estava pensando 'amava-o' e não ao tonto do Mouse, mas foi inevitável lançar um olhar terno apesar de quase imperceptível na direção do jovem.

Ukio ficou um pouco triste pelo que havia acontecido a Mouse, e sentiu uma profunda ira pela jovem amazona, então olhou para Kuno e a tristeza deu lugar a curiosidade quanto ao amor do jovem Kendoista.

_ Qual é o nome do seu grande amor Kuno_ e o olhou fixamente esperando a resposta seguida por todas até mesmo Kodat que deixou seus devaneios para ouvir o irmão.

_ Meu grande amor se chama Nabik Tendo_queeeeeee_ foi a resposta em unis som de todas ao ouvir a resposta inesperada.

_ Como assim você me ama desde quando_ perguntou uma Nabik ainda não recuperada.

_ Me apaixonei por você desde o primeiro dia de aula da secundaria quando ti vi pela primeira vez, mais apesar dos meus esforços você nunca me dava bola, então mudei pra ver se você me notava mais não haviam resultados então descobri que você vendia fotos de sua irmão então fiz uma tentativa e pela primeira vez você falou comigo, então já que era a única forma de você me dar atenção me contentei em aproveitar assim todo tempo que tinha perto de você._ isso a deixou realmente desconcertada, se considerava a pessoa mas observadora do mundo e nunca havia notado Kuno .

Ukio pode ver seu desconcerto, algo raro na jovem, mais não pode deixar de ficar surpresa com a resposta. Então olhou para Rioga e baseada em sua ultima resposta fez sua pergunta.

_ Rioga se você só demora pra decorar o caminho porque some por tanto tempo as vezes.

_ Algumas vezes parto em viagens de treinamento, mais na maioria das vezes vou pra Kioto onde meus pais moram atualmente e onde eu estudo._ isso realmente explicava muita coisa, ela então olhou para Ranma, era seu amigo desde os três anos e sentia um grande carinho por ele e o fato de que além de Akane, ela era a única a ser reconhecida pelo jovem como sua prometida, lhe fazia pesar no que realmente este sentia por ela.

_ Ranma o que você sente por mim_ Perguntou por, chamando a atenção de todas para o jovem.

_ Te considero uma pessoa muito especial na minha vida, é uma grande cozinheira e principalmente te considero a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter, você é a irmã que eu nunca tive por isso quando descobri que você era minha prometida, decidir apesar de não apoiar o que meu pai fez, cuidar de você e te proteger até que você encontre alguém certo, e que te faça feliz e que possa tomar o meu lugar como seu protetor_ realmente já esperava que ele lhe tivesse carinho mais não imaginou que seu apreço por ela fosse tão grande, e apesar de ficar um pouco triste pelo jovem não ama-la não podia irritasse com ele após sua resposta.

* * *

Desculpem a demora mais o problema começou com o cursinho pre-vestibular, somado com as provas das duas, federal e estadual, depois o rapido começo das aulas da federal, e o fato de ter três provas por semestre de cada diciplina, ainda estou em meios as provas mais ja controlei meu tempo suficiente para digitar os episodios que ja estavam feitos a muito tempo a mão só estava sem tempo pra faze-lo, além de algumas mudanças de ultima hora, e o fato da minha internet discada estar horrivelmente lenta. espero conseguir mandar logo o proximo episodio, não faço promessas, mais farei o maximo possivel espero que aproveitem o capitulo o proximo é da Akane.


	5. Akane

"**Akane"**

Três jovens suspiraram aliviadas diante das ultimas palavras de Ranma, mas der repente todos os olhos se voltaram pra Akane, que engoliu em seco ao perceber os olhares assassinos que lhe eram dirigidos. A verdade e que diante das ultimas respostas dadas às outras pretendentes ficaria feliz se ele ao menos lhe disse-se algo bom, estava relutante quanto a ter esperanças de ser correspondida, mas já havia chegado até ali, não era uma pessoa de desistir facilmente e alem do mais apesar de feri-la já estava acostumadas aos constantes insultos do jovem o maximo que poderia ouvir era um novo apelido. Então olhou para Mouse e fez a pergunta que já havia se preparado pra fazer.

_ Mouse se você não pode ganhar a Shamppo por que continua lutado por ela_ Imaginava a resposta mais que queria que Shamppo a ouvisse.

_ Na verdade já poderia tela ganhado há muito tempo, mais quero que ela fique comigo por vontade própria, e não pela lei das amazonas, alem do mais a amo muito para machucá-la, prefiro ficar ao lado dela mesmo sendo desprezado _ Todas ficaram surpresas com as primeiras palavras mais que se mesclou em um misto de tristeza por sua conclusão, principalmente Shamppo que não esperava tal resposta e apesar de surpresa se sentia triste pelo jovem e foi inevitável baixar parcialmente a cabeça o que foi visto por Akane e apesar da tristeza ficou satisfeita com o resultado 'talvez ela não seja tão indiferente a ele afinal'.

_ Kuno por que você perseguia tanto a mim e a garota de rabo de cavalo se gostava da minha irmã. _ perguntou com visível curiosidade.

_ Por que assim ninguém estranharia se eu aparecesse em sua casa em qualquer momento, achando que fui visitá-la, quando na verdade fui ver sua irmã, ou quando me aproximasse dela com a desculpa de comprar fotos ou informações, ou a convidasse pra sair para tratar de 'negócios'_ Realmente Kuno às vezes abordava Nabik muitas vezes com aquelas desculpas, mas nunca havia visto nenhum sinal de que seu verdadeiro interesse fosse por ela. Suspirou resignada, se considerava a pessoa mais observadora do mundo e não havia visto a verdade enfrente a seus olhos. Akane também não parava de pensar que o mesmo era um ótimo ator e percebeu olhando pra irmã que não era a única a pesar nisso, então olhou para Rioga e pensou em que outros segredos o mesmo poderia esconder, então com o intuito de acabar com os mesmos fez sua pergunta.

_ Rioga você esconde algum outro segredo de mim ou de alguma outra pessoa presente nesta sala.

_ ' Ela colocou a corda sobre o próprio pescoço'_ pensou Shamppo.

_ Eu sou o P-cha_ Akane ficou pálida_ e eu estou apaixonado pela Ukio_ Ukio piscou varias vezes, completamente desconcertada, pelas duas revelações, enquanto isso a palidez de akane era substituída pelo vermelho da raiva que já a fazia se levantar para espancá-lo sendo segurada imediatamente por Ukio e Shamppo que só naquele momento perceberam o quanto a mesma poderia ser forte, quando enfurecida. Akane já estava quase se soltando e Nabik sabendo que não teria forças para segura-la começou a olhar ao redor procurando alguma solução então seus olhos brilharam em satisfação, e chamando a atenção da irmã disse.

_ Akane eu sei que você esta furiosa mais que tal fazer sua pergunta ao Ranma logo, o efeito esta quase passando, e depois de ouvir a resposta você aproveita o tempo que falta para bater nele o quando quiser, ele não vai poder fazer nada mesmo_ sua irmã estava certa, depois poderia descontar sua raiva e mesmo que Ranma a despreza-se como sempre não seria pior do que descobrir que fora enganada por tanto tempo, respirando fundo voltou a se sentar.

_ Tudo bem, tudo bem vamos acabar logo com isso_ e esperou que as outras voltassem a seus lugares, então fitou Ranma, era tão estranho vê-lo com aquele olhar frio e com a boca fechada, ele sempre lhe pareceu um garoto crescido, mas aquela expressão lhe dava um ar de mais velho e maduro, e teve de admitir que não gostava de vê-lo assim, perdeu alguns segundos olhando aqueles olhos azuis que sempre lhe fascinaram, depois baixou um pouco o olhar e começou a percorre-lo de alto a baixo. Estava com sua roupa de sempre, a camisa chinesa vermelha sem mangas e as calças pretas, e deteve-se algum tempo em seus braços que denotavam bem seu continuo treinamento, e depois em seu abdômen bem trabalhado que marcava-se através da camisa apertada assim como seu musculoso peito que podia ser delineado perfeitamente, e definitivamente teve de admitir que nada nele lhe desagradava ao contrario realmente não podia reclamar do treinamento dado por Genma ao mesmo ' pucha, quando foi que ficou quente desse jeito' pensava subindo mais um pouco e deparando-se com o motivo mais recente de seus tormentos, sentindo a boca seca ante a visão dos lábios do jovem ' quem diria que no final das contas a pervertida seria eu' pensou controlando-se para não ruborizar e respirando fundo. Como passara a maior parte do tempo com uma expressão fechada e vermelha ainda pela raiva, nenhuma das outras percebeu o que realmente estava pensando, e principalmente por ter respirado daquela forma pensaram que apenas tratava de se acalmar, quando em fim de seu lábios saio a pergunta.

_ Ranma me diz como você me vê e o que realmente sente por mim_ soltou em fim esperando a resposta como as outras.


	6. Resposta

**Respostas**

_ Eu a vejo coma a mulher mais linda do mundo_ todas ficaram de queixo caído_ seus cabelos são lindos e parecem super macios, seus olhos são como um mar do mais puro chocolate, seu nariz é lindo, fino, delicado e arrebitado ao mesmo tempo o que te da às vezes um ar misterioso quando esta pensativa_ Akane começava a ficar vermelha a pesar de também estar deslocada com a resposta inesperada_ seus lábios parecem feitos de veludo e são extremamente convidativos, seu rosto é lindo como o de um anjo, e seu sorriso me deixa completamente sem reação como um sol que ilumina minha vida, sua pele tem um perfume de jasmim que me deixa louco e é tão suave quanto uma pétala de rosa_ a essa altura Akane parecia um pimentão de tão vermelha_ seu pescoço e tão delicado, e suas curvas me deixam sem fôlego, seus seios são perfeitos_ nesse momento ela passou por todas as cores possíveis de se atingir enquanto os queijos te todas completava sua decida ao chão batendo ruidosamente o que nem foi notado pelas mesmas_ seu ventre parece ser tão delicado e suas cadeiras são extremamente sex, principalmente quando fica irritada e coloca as mãos nas cadeiras rebolando sem perceber ou mesmo quando só as coloca ao lado do corpo, fica d'mais, suas pernas são tão bem torneadas e eu moro de vontade de toca-las_ a essas alturas Akane era um semáforo humano e como não agüentava mais, deu um basta pessoalmente, já que percebeu que as outras estavam atônitas d'mais para fazer alguma coisa.

_ Tudo bem já entendi como me vê, agora me diga o que sente por mim_ falou num fôlego só tentando se recuperar do desconforto.

_ Te amo mais do que tudo, mais que minha própria vida, desde a primeira vez que você sorriu pra mim, quando nos conhecemos e quando eu te vi lutando com os garotos e depois com o Kuno para que ele não descobrisse minha transformação, você me conquistou dia após dia, com cada sorriso, gestos ou palavras, eu fui percebendo que você era forte, decidida, inteligente e super linda, quando dei por mim já estava completamente apaixonado por você_ apesar do olhar frio com que havia pronunciado aquelas palavras, Akane se sentia a mulher mais feliz da face da terra, seu coração estava a mil enquanto seus olhas se marejavam, e ao seu lado as outras prometidas estavam petrificadas.

_ "_Airim estar mentido não poder ser verdade que preferir ela em lugar de Shamppo"._

__ "Não meu querido Ranma não pode gostar dessa plebéia".( pensava Kodat)_

__ "Pocha não sabia que o Ran-cha gostava tanto assim da Akane".( pensou Ukio)_

__ "Ai cunhadinho não sabia que podia ser tão romântico".(pensava Nabik)._

Akane estava sem fala, não lembrava de nada ao seu redor e só conseguia focar Ranma, e sorria calidamente em sua direção. E naquele momento Nabik percebeu que nenhuma faria mais nenhuma pergunta resolveu tirar suas próprias duvidas em particular e olhando o relógio percebeu que ainda teria algum tempo.

_ Eu não queria interromper mais demoraram muito e o efeito esta quase passando e melhor vocês saírem enquanto eu dou mais um pouco para cada um pra que eles agüentem até agente leva-los para lugares em que eles não estranhem.

Quando todas se retiram ela virou-se para os quatro e disse ao primeiro.

_ Mouse você vai voltar pro restaurante e se deitar até o efeito passar, então você vai se levantar e desafiar a Shamppo para um luta, mais vai apenas dar um golpe que a deixa inconsciente e assim vai poder casar com ela, e você vai fazer isso o mais rápido possível. Depois disso o mesmo saio correndo bem rápido em direção ao restaurante chinês.

_ Kuno você vai parar de bancar o ator e vai agir como você é, e quando chegar mos a escola você vai me chamar pra sair e vai se declarar pra mim e pedir pra eu ser sua namorada_ Sorrio maliciosamente após dizer isso_ agora volte pra casa e durma até o efeito passar. O mesmo se foi.

_ Rioga amanhã você vai contar que é o P-chan pra minha irmã, e vai pedir perdão por tela enganado depois vai pra com a Ukio e se declara pra ela e pede ela em namoro, e mesmo que ela não aceite você não vai desistir e vai fazer de tudo, para conquistá-la. Agora se transforme em porco e vai arrumar um lugar pra ficar de preferência lá no Uchan's.

_ E você Ranma querido vai dormir até acabar o efeito e depois vai se levantar comprar algumas rosas e depois vai procurar a minha irmã vai dizer tudo o que você sente por ela e vai beijá-la e depois vocês conversam e decidem o que vão fazer.

Depois disso Nabik foi pra seu quarto dormir um pouco, pois o dia havia sido bem longo.

**Um mês depois**

Todo corria bem Shamppo estava noiva de Mouse que não cabia de felicidade apesar de ainda não se perdoar por tela deixa inconsciente. Rioga após um largo acampamento de três semanas e promessas de ajudar Ukio a cuidar do restaurante havia conseguido amolecer o coração da cozinheira, e já levavam um namora de uma semana.

Kuno havia se mostrado alguém bastante pacifico e cavalheiro, além de ser o mais fiel dos namorados surpreendendo a todos e Nabik se convencia mais a cada dia que havia sido cega em não percebe-lo antes.

Kasume estava noiva do doutor Tofú que enfim tinha tirado coragem não sabia de onde para pedir sua mão em casamento a Soun e aparentemente havia perdido uma parte de seus nervosismos perto dela já que eram incontáveis às vezes em que foram pegos aos beijos no consultório do mesmo, que aparentemente queria gastar o tempo perdido.

Ranma e Akane atuavam na frente dos pais, pois não queria casar aos dezesseis, mais Nabik já os havia flagrado um par de vezes aos beijos durante o almoço da escola, o que lhe havia garantido um bom dinheiro por algumas fotos que tinha tirado.

**Três anos e meio depois.**

Ao completarem vinte anos decidiram que era hora de casar já que não eram mais segredo pra ninguém que estavam juntos. Além do mais Kasume já era mãe de um belo menino de dois anos que parecia ter herdado a profissão do pai, Nabik estava grávida do primeiro filho, e pondo Kuno louco pelos estanhos desejos que estava tendo, o mesmo acontecia a Rioga que completava um ano de casamento com Ukio e esperavam uma menina. Shamppo e Mouse tiveram um casal de gêmeos que herdaram as características dos pais, uma mini-amazona e um cego obstinado. Apesar das diversas brigas e reconciliações ao longo dos anos, se amavam acima de tudo e estavam mais que prontos para essa nova etapa de vida, e eles tinham certeza de que apesar de tudo iriam estar juntos pra sempre.

* * *

Desculpem a demora mais estava com alguns problemas no PC e não conseguia acessar meu perfil. Gostaria de escrever mais, mas estou sem tempo e sem ideias para um final melhor então escrevi até onde ja estava feito e conclui com um pequeno resumo. Obrigado pelos Reviews e espero que tenham gostado do final.


End file.
